


Pin the Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some angst, he's also very awkward, marvin is an ass half the time, mild homophobia, takes place during the events of the musical too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically the story of how Marvin and Whizzer met and their lifes together leading up to the break-up and then getting back together to years later. I thought this fandom needed more crappy stories like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad...

Marvin exited his cubicle, prepared to go home after another day at work. He would do his regular routine: Begin driving home, get road rage, almost get into a fight with someone after honking at their car continuously when they didn’t move immediately at a stop light, then he would drive past the local gay bar and watch as happy men walked inside, after that he would go home to his happy wife and son. This was familiar to Marvin this was normal but as he opened his car door he got the feeling he got every night, the feeling that there was more to life than this. That there was more to life than just having a wife and son, he always felt like there should be someone else in the picture. This was normal for Marvin, he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t stared at a few guy’s asses before but this is what he was seeing his therapist for. He wanted to get over these strange feelings for men and get on with his perfect life with his wife and son. But he never seemed to be able to.

Once he had climb into the car and stuck his keys into the ignition he sat for a moment and listened to the quiet hum that came from deep within the car, in that moment he made a rash decision. He was going to spice up his life a little. Marvin quickly drove out of his work’s parking lot before he could change his mind. He attempted to keep his cool at the stop light as he mumbled “Jackass” to the car in front of him. Once the light changed he sped off and took a sharp turn. Marvin quickly pulled to a stop in an empty parking space along the curb next to the bar. From where he sat the bright neon lights shone through his car window, illuminating his face.

For a split second he thought about Trina, his beloved wife, who was at home right now. Expecting him to be home soon for dinner, he always gave her a kiss on the cheek when he got home and she would smile and Marvin would get on with his lie of a life. If Marvin was being honest with himself he felt a little guilty about marrying Trina. When she first kissed him he could have politely declined and told her he didn’t like her that way. But no, the thought of letting Trina go have a quiet happy life never once crossed his mind. Sure, he loved her but not that way. He wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted it all. So when Marvin worked up the courage to step out of his car and walk towards to entrance to the bar, the thought of Trina never even crossed his mind. Marvin walked across the cold concrete towards the doors, the sun was already setting which signaled to Marvin that Trina would be expecting him home any minute now. But once he placed his hand on the entrance and gave it a firm push open he totally forgot about Trina. He stared in awe as he walked through the bar, not paying much attention to where he was going. It was fairly quiet, other than a few other men walking around talking quietly to each other. The night was young, he figured more people would probably start showing up later. Suddenly Marvin ran into a taller man, he stumbled back and the man glared at him “Watch where you're going.” the man growled at Marvin.

In return Marvin stared at the man and even though Marvin wouldn’t admit it the man was beautiful. When he noticed the man was still standing there waiting for Marvin to say something or walk away his face heated up from embarrassment and he sputtered out “I-I’m sorry.” He wanted to say something snarky and mean towards the other man for being so outwardly rude, but he figured that he should at least try to be polite. The man smirked, the dim lights of the bar made his dark brown eyes sparkle “Maybe I’ll forgive you if you buy me a drink, Handsome.” This was mostly an act on the man's part, it was an easy way to get a free drink. Marvin was blind to the other’s obviously practiced lines and laughed nervously “Sure, I mean, I’d love to buy you a drink.” The man led Marvin over to the bar and ordered two of the most expensive drinks. He sat down and motioned for Marvin to do the same. Marvin sat down stiffly and quickly thought of something to ask the other man before the silence got awkward “So, um, what’s your name?” Marvin knew it was a stupid thing to ask a stranger you just met at a bar but he wasn’t the best at first impressions. The man sitting next to Marvin thought for a moment before saying “You can call me Whizzer.”

Marvin, without thinking, started to laugh. Whizzer, upon seeing his reaction, rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the normal reaction he got, usually men would just smile and lie about it being a nice name or not even ask his name at all. But Marvin wasn’t the charming and flirtatious type, he was always loud and out about his opinion “My name’s Marvin. It’s nothing close to Whizzer but it suits me.” The bartender walked back over to them and placed their drinks down. Whizzer took a small sip of his and Marvin did the same. He started to cough at the strong bitter taste of the alcohol, making Whizzer laugh. “Something tells me this is your first time here, Marv.”

Marvin tensed at the nickname, that’s what Trina always called him. The thought of Trina almost made him snap back to his senses but as he took his eyes off his drink he’d been staring at and looked at Whizzer the thought of her immediately left his head. “I guess you could say that I’m fairly new to all of this.” he motioned around him with one hand. Whizzer had dealt with men like this a million times before, he almost kept a list of all the closet cases he’s been with. They were always so clingy at first then they get all stressed about their wife and rush out. The only thing that was different about Marvin was his absolutely appalling sense of style. From all of Whizzer experience with men like Marvin he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. He nonchalantly placed his hand on Marvin’s thigh and moved his hand up and down. Little did Whizzer know that this jackass closest case would be the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it! I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.

Marvin lay panting on Whizzer’s bed, their clothes were spread out across the small apartment. It had taken a few more drinks and a lot of persuading(and telling Whizzer about his wife) for Marvin to get to Whizzer’s apartment. Earlier in the night after Whizzer had made a move on Marvin everything became a blur(thanks you alchohol). Marvin had bought them a few more drinks, that led to kissing, which led to making out and after a bit of arguing they were in a taxi to Whizzer’s apartment. Needless to say it was great, Marvin made a point of saying that while lying, exhausted, on the bed. Everything was very stereotypical about the sex, Marvin had been very awkward at some points but once he got into the rhythm of things everything was amazing. Even Whizzer was a bit surprised at how well Marvin had done, he wasn’t too impressed but he still agreed that Marvin was a good partner in bed.

They laid on the uncomfortable mattress in silence for a few more minutes so they could catch their breath. The bright lights of the city cast strips of amber light across Whizzer’s chest as it moved up and down, his breathing becoming more even. Sounds of the busy streets came through Whizzer’s paper thin walls, the mumbled voices of people talking and the honking of cars filled the silence that had grown between the two men. After a moment Whizzer glanced over at Marvin, confused on why he hadn’t rushed out yet. “Aren’t you going to leave? Don’t you have your doting housewife to get home to?” This is just another way Marvin had been different from other closet cases he’s had. Marvin had been rude, obnoxious, loud, and overall a dick to Whizzer after they had gotten into the swing of things. Whizzer liked that, he liked a little fighting and foreplay leading up to the main event. 

Marvin looked over at Whizzer, a content sort of drunk smile on his face “It seems rude to just run out. I’ll just come up with a bad excuse on why I was out till-” Marvin glanced at the cheap clock on the bedside table, it blinked a bright red eleven on it. He was a bit dumbfounded at how late it was, he sat up a little and Whizzer laughed at his surprised expression “Is it really that late?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Time fly’s when you’re having fun, Marv.” Whizzer shrugged a little. “Are you going to run out now?” Even though Whizzer would never admit it, he always got a little sad when men would just run out on him without saying anything. He’d gotten sort of used to it but it’s still kind of strange to see someone just walk out after doing something so intimate with you and never see them again. 

Marvin ran his fingers through his curly hair and sighed, he didn’t really know what to do. He had never done anything like this, could he really just walk out? That still seemed kind of rude to do but Trina would be on his ass if he was home ten minutes or an hour for now, so it made no difference to him. Whizzer had noticed how deep in thought and stressed Marvin looked. He was the first man to really care what Whizzer thought, sure there were a few here and there that would think about staying but would end up leaving ten seconds later. But Marvin seemed genuinely stressed about what to do. Of course Whizzer didn’t care if he did or didn’t stay. He wasn’t looking for a comfy relationship where they cuddled in bed and never worried about the other leaving. 

Whizzer sat up as well and placed a hand on Marvin’s shoulder, he sighed “Marvin, you seem like a stand up guy. You’re a good fighter and a better fuck, even though this was your first time you were a lot less sloppy than over half the guys I sleep with so how about I give you my number and you can call me up if you want to have some fun again?” He’d done this a few times before but never had gotten a call back for some reason he felt like Marvin might be different. 

Marvin’s face lit up and his shoulders visibly untensed “Really? You don’t seem like the kind of guy who would do that.” Whizzer laughed in response “Don’t let this go to your head, I can always find someone else to spend the night with.” 

Marvin seemed to ignore Whizzer’s comment and definitely let this go to his head. He stood up and began looking around the bedroom for his clothes. He grabbed a sheet off the bed to cover himself as he picked up his shirt from the ground. Marvin started his trek through Whizzer’s tiny apartment. As he looked for his belt he mumbled to himself “For someone who obviously cares so much about appearances and style Whizzer sure owns a shitty apartment.” He spotted his pants in the corner and in the process of picking them up he tripped over them, faceplanting into the ground. 

Whizzer walked out of his bedroom when he heard a the thud of Marvin’s thick skull hitting his floor “You’re just so graceful, prince charming.” He was about to help Marvin up when he noticed the vain of his existence lying next to the door. Whizzer walked over and picked up Marvin’s bright orange square tie from the ground, he almost gagged at the sighted of it “How did I not notice you wearing this monstrosity before?” He held the tie as if it was toxic waste, Marvin slowly stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Whizzer, snatching it away from him and looking it over “It’s not that bad, is it?” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes “If I ever see you again you better wear something different, because I will burn this tie if it ever enters this apartment again.” Marvin laughed and wadded up the tie in his hand. Whizzer walked past him and into his small kitchen, he grabbed a piece of paper and messily wrote down his number. He walked back over to Marvin and handed him the slip of paper. Marvin took the paper and held it in his teeth as he struggled to pull his pants on. 

Whizzer watched as the man slowly dressed himself, his carelessly buttoned shirt and messy hair screamed _‘I just had sex’ _. Marvin let his tie hang around his neck, not bothering to tie it.__

____

After a moment Marvin turned his attention to the door and headed towards it, he reached out and placed his hand on the doorknob before turning his head back to Whizzer. He held up the piece of paper that was in his hand and waved it a little “I’ll call you someday.” with that he opened the door and walked out. 

____

Whizzer would never admit it but he was smiling a little when he heard what Marvin said. Sure, Marvin wasn’t the most good looking guy or the politest and Whizzer could definitely do better but he cared, just a little. 

____

At least fifteen minutes had passed before Marvin had caught a taxi back to the bar a retrieved his car, as soon as he got in he took his sweet time heading home. He glanced at Whizzer’s number which he had placed on his dash board every once in a while and smiled. He had just done something amazing and he felt great. 

____

About ten minutes later he had arrived at his home, it was a typical small suburban home. It had a short drive way, a white picket fence, nice green yard it was the American dream home. He walked up his short pathway to his house and opened the door to the quiet, dark house. Everything was silent except for a tapping coming from the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Marvin peaked around the corner and into the dimly lit kitchen, the slip of paper that had Whizzer’s number on it was tightly grasped in his hand. In the kitchen was Trina, she was leaning against the kitchen counter, Marvin had now discovered that the tapping was coming from her foot. After a moment of him staring at her, Trina looked up and her expression was somewhere between _‘I want to strangle you’ _and _‘I want to hug you’. _____

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

She walked over to Marvin and glared at him for a second, she looked over his messed up clothes suspiciously then quickly pulled him into a hug. Marvin was stiff and patted her back to show he didn’t wasn’t really interested in a hug but also to show some comfort. Trina backed away from the hug and looked at Marvin with a pained expression “I thought something happened, I was worried.” Marvin really wanted to be mean and say _‘something did happen and it was amazing’ _But instead he simply said “I’m sorry, I really should have told you I was going to work late.” it was a hollow apology and Trina didn’t really believe him but she wanted to trust her husband so she nodded and grabbed his hand. “If you’re going to stay at work, tell me next time. Now let’s go to bed.” Marvin pulled his hand out of her’s and began walking down the hall to their shared room. As he walked Trina noticed the small slip of paper he held in his hand like it was the most important thing in the world. In that moment, Trina wished she was that slip of paper and that Marvin would hold her with such care. She stood in the spot Marvin left her and decided to not to ask what the paper was she instead started walking after him, she was going to savour the time she had with him in bed since that was when it was ok to be close.__

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, please leave comments about how I could make this better. Thank You for Reading This!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed and lacking compared to the others. I realized it had been awhile since I posted and whipped this together.

Whizzer and Marvin had, had a few meet ups since the first time they hooked up and Marvin was definitely not getting attached or anything. It was more like he was obsessed. Any time he was around Whizzer and noticed the smallest hint of someone else Whizzer had slept with he always got filled with jealousy. It’s not like they were in a actual relationship, Whizzer could sleep with whoever he wanted. But Marvin was clingy and had to have everything to himself, including Whizzer. So Marvin started giving Whizzer little things. Sometimes it was flowers and other times it was just money. Since Whizzer was always talking about designer clothes he wanted Marvin figured that he could leave an lasting impression if he gave stuff to Whizzer.

Whizzer would never admit it but he was getting sort of attached to Marvin as well. The only thing was, Marvin was a huge dick who was hard to love. For example, when they were planning their “meet ups” Whizzer would always suggest a time for Marvin to come over, since Marvin always insisted on going to Whizzer apartment. It would have been that simple but Marvin would always show up late with some lame excuse. 

Another thing that bothered Whizzer was them always having to be at his apartment, it’s boring to always be at the same place. Whizzer’s boredom of always being in the same place lead him to wear he was now, in front of Marvin’s house. It had been very easy getting the address out of Marvin, all he did was call him up earlier and ask. Marvin, of course, had told him it before asking him what he wanted it for and never got a chance to because Whizzer hung up so suddenly. Marvin figured it had just Whizzer being weird but, oh boy, was he wrong. 

Whizzer figured Marvin would be home by now, hopefully alone. Marvin had told him not long ago than his wife was going on a trip one weekend with their son to visit her parents and Whizzer was 99% sure that he was talking about this weekend. So when Whizzer knocked on the door and a young boy answered he was taken back. The kid looked a lot like Marvin, same hair and same bored look in his eyes. The kid looked him up and down then straight in the eye “Who are you?” The kid asked blatantly. Whizzer raised an eyebrow and laughed a little at his bluntness “I’m Whizzer Brown. I’m one of Marvin’s...friends. You must be his kid.” Whizzer stretched out his hand.

The kid looked surprised for a second before shaking his hand “Yeah, I’m Jason. I’m surprised you’re friends with my dad, you look so much cooler than him. I didn’t even know my dad had friends” Whizzer laughed and smiled a little, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

The clicking of high heels came out of the kitchen and towards the door. On top of the loud pair of heels was a woman, Marvin’s wife, Trina. She had a welcoming smile on her face but she also looked tired, very tired. She looked over Whizzer like Jason had earlier but this time her eyes stopped on his slightly unbuttoned skin tight shirt. Trina wiped her hands off on her apron before extending one towards Whizzer, which he shook. “My names Trina, I’m Marvin’s wife.” Whizzer almost laughed at the thought of Marvin having a wife even though he always had known about her. “Are you here for Marvin?” she ushered him inside and closed the door behind him. Whizzer nodded in response and Trina turned towards the entrance to the den and yelled “Marvin, honey, your friend Whizzer is here to see you!” 

You could hear Marvin fall out of his chair at his wife’s words. He quickly scrambled out of the den, peeking his head out through the entrance. His face was pale as he looked at Whizzer “H-Hello, Whizzer…” 

Whizzer crossed his arms and stared un-amusedly at Marvin “Well hello, Marvin.” Trina looked back and forth between them, slightly confused before she focused and Whizzer and put the sad smile back on her face “You two look like you’ve got a lot to talk about. How about Whizzer stays for dinner?” 

Whizzer shook his head in response “I couldn’t, I wouldn’t want to interrupt you more than I already have.” 

When Marvin heard Whizzer’s words he put a slightly evil smile on his face and walked over to Trina, placing an arm around her waist “That sounds like a great idea, Honey. But first I would like to talk to Whizzer privately in the other room.” Marvin kissed his wife on the cheek then walked over to Whizzer and grabbed his wrist before dragging him into the den. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Marvin finally let his straight husband facade crumble away as he glared at Whizzer. 

“I was bored of always being at my old apartment. I wanted to see what kind of house you’re living in.” Whizzer looked around the sparsely decorated den and ran fingers along the dusty frame of a family photo. Everything seemed sad and fake in this house, the happiness, the people, and the smiles they wore. Whizzer stared at the family portrait for a second, a pang of guilt ran through his chest as his eyes fell on the smiling young boy that stood between Marvin and Trina. Marvin quickly snapped his attention back “You’re fine staying for dinner but just don’t mention anything about “us”.” Marvin motioned between himself and Whizzer.

Whizzer laughed a little “There is no “us”, it’s going to take more than being screwed and some roses to catch me.” 

Marvin was a little sad about the fact that he considered them nothing but he always knew the way to get Whizzer to side with him. He placed his hand on Whizzer’s waist and moved closer “Don’t be like that, you have to admit it’s always been pretty great.”

Whizzer wanted to push him away and tell him off for his lack of subtlety but it had been such a long time since he’d been touched so gently by another man. So Whizzer let Marvin’s horrible flirting pass this one time. He leaned into his Marvin and grazed their lips together when they heard someone yelling from the kitchen “Are you and Whizzer done talking yet? I want to talk to your only friend.” Jason’s footsteps came running from the kitchen towards the den. Marvin and Whizzer quickly backed away from each other as Jason entered the room. He had an excited look on his face as he walked towards Whizzer, completely ignoring his dad “So why are you friends with my boring dad?” Whizzer chuckled and looked over at Marvin, who was pouting as he watched them. “I think I’m your dad's friend because I enjoy making fun of his sense of style.”

Marvin looked physically offended by Whizzer’s statement “That can’t be the only reason.” Whizzer rolled his eyes “You’re also fun to fight with, I guess.” he shrugged a little and Jason laughed.

Whizzer leaned down to Jason’s height “So what do you like to do, kid?”. Jason bounced a little “I like playing chess!” Whizzer almost broke out laughing, of course Marvin had a nerdy kid who liked chess.

“Do you want to play against me after dinner?” Jason was excited at prospect of fresh blood for his pool of all that have lost to him. 

Whizzer shrugged “Sounds like fun.” Jason’s smile turned slightly evil, like his father’s “It’s set then, see you at dinner.” Jason then ran off, probably to his room. Marvin put his hand on Whizzer’s shoulder “Prepare to lose to that kid, he’s beat almost everyone he’s gone against.” 

After a moment of quiet laughter Marvin became serious “After the chess game you need to leave. I can’t risk getting outed like I already almost did when Jason came in.” Whizzer turned to face Marvin and patted him on the cheek “Don’t worry, Marv. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as the kid beats me.” Marvin sighed, he didn’t want Whizzer to have to leave right after dinner but he knew it would be easiest for everyone, Whizzer and him especially. Suddenly Marvin got an idea “Trina’s going to go with Jason to visit her parents next weekend, how about you come over then?” 

Of course it was next weekend, that one percent of Whizzer being unsure was right “Of course I’ll come over. I love to visit my favorite sex partner.” Marvin didn’t really like the term “Sex Partner” but he didn’t have any time to argue with Whizzer as Trina called them into the kitchen for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed and lacking compared to the others. I realized it had been awhile since I posted and whipped this together.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I needed to post something so here you go.

They sat around the table the air was thick with tension. Whizzer smiled as he sat down, it was forced. He was seated next to Marvin who was across from his wife, Jason sat next to his mom. He noticed the way Marvin looked at his wife. It was a look of regret and longing but also a twinge of anger. No doubt Marvin had yelled at Trina countless times, you could see it in her eyes behind her fake smile. The only one who seemed totally oblivious of the hatred was Jason. His child like innocence shielded him from the reality that was his family. Whizzer looked over at Marvin who gave him a small smile, it was genuine unlike the way he looked at his wife. Trina set down a plate of some strange dish on the table and began passing it out to everyone. Once she had finished her task she sat down and looked at Whizzer with that damn fake smile “So, Whizzer, what do you do?” Her finally speaking broke the pressure in the room, almost as if a sigh of relief went through everyone. 

Whizzer’s smile became less forced as he relaxed, this was something he could easily talk about “I do photography.” He said casually as he pulled out his wallet and took a few polaroid pictures out of it. He handed them to her individually: First was a picture of a sunset, next was a picture of a flower, then a picture of central park and after that was a picture of Marvin lying naked in his bed. He carefully passed that one to Marvin instead Trina and he quickly shot a scathing glare at Whizzer who just smirked in response. 

Trina smiled as she looked over the pictures “These are wonderful, Whizzer! Would you ever consider taking family portraits?” Whizzer hesitated for a response, he could just imagine perfectly posing the perfect family so they could keep living their perfectly flawed life. Instead of a good response he shrugged “If you’re willing to pay I’d be more than happy to. Of course I’ll charge you less because of my good friend Marvin here.” He set his hand of Marvin’s thigh under the table. Marvin tensed up and gave Whizzer a warning glance, before trying to ignore him and focus on strange thing Trina had served for dinner. 

Whizzer moved his hand up and down Marvin’s thigh as the dinner continued and it was painfully obvious that the older of the two men was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Jason, however, paid no attention to this and started to ramble about school “Today we had show and tell in my class, this one girl did a spilt in her skirt. You could see her underwear and all the boys laughed except me. I don’t understand how that was supposed to be funny, I just felt bad for her. So I tried to do a split and I almost ripped my pants.” Whizzer laughed “Maybe I’ll have to teach you how to do a split sometime so you can impress your girlfriend.” he raised his eyebrows at Jason, who frown in return “But I don’t want a girlfriend, girls are boring. I’d much rather play chess.” Jason picked at his food, occasionally taking a bite of it. 

Whizzer could tell Marvin was getting flustered by the placement of his hand, so he moved it up higher, lightly brushing it over Marvin’s crotch. Marvin jumped at the sudden sensation, his face going red. Trina looked at her husband worriedly “Are you alright, honey?” 

Marvin loosened his collar and laughed nervously “I’m fine, dear. Maybe Whizzer and Jason should go play chess now, I’ll help you clean up.” He promptly stood up, letting Whizzer’s hand fall. Trina still looked concerned but nodded her head in response, she soon followed her husband's action and stood up collecting the plates. 

Jason looked at Whizzer with a huge smile before jumping out of his seat and running to the den. Whizzer stood up and slowly followed him. 

Whizzer found the young boy in the den setting up his chess board, smiling at the pieces. He sat down at the coffee table across from Jason and stared confusedly at the pieces. He began trying to name the pieces in his head and where they could move. Once he finished setting up Jason smiled excitedly at Whizzer “You go first!” He was ready to analyze Whizzer’s playing style but after his first move he realised that Whizzer had no style, in chess atleast. 

After Jason’s turn Whizzer quickly fumbled to choose another piece. He hovered his hand above a large piece in the middle of the back row but before he would have picked it up a voice from the doorway interrupted him “That’s the king, I’d be more careful with him if I were you.”

Whizzer looked behind him and saw Marvin leaning against the doorway. He walked over and sat on the couch that was facing the coffee table. Whizzer sighed, a little annoyed with Marvin’s interruption “Yes, I know. Here I go…” He hovered his hand above a pawn and Marvin hummed in disapproval. Whizzer glared at Marvin and they started to argue. Jason watched and laughed “You two look like an old married couple when you fight.” Marvin blushed a little and shrunk back into his seat. Whizzer simply rolled his eyes and laughed as well “Marvin wishes, too bad I’m not the housewife type.” 

Marvin scowled at Whizzer and stood up “I think it’s about time for Whizzer to head home.” Whizzer frowned in response and stood as well. Jason looked up at the two and pouted “But we just started our game!” Marvin sighed “You’ll have time to finish it later.” He guided Whizzer out of the room, he waved goodbye to Jason as he was pushed. 

Once they were in the hallway Marvin leaned close to Whizzer “I’ll drive you home and you better believe that you’re going to get payback for that stunt you pulled at the table.” Whizzer crossed his arms and glowered down at the shorter man “But that’s what couples do, isn’t that what you want?” Marvin groaned “If we weren’t at my house I’d kiss that smart mouth of yours to get you to shut up.” 

Marvin raised his voice so Trina could hear him in the kitchen “I’m going to drive Whizzer home, we need to talk about somethings.” Trina poked her head out of the kitchen and frowned “But it’s so late already…” Marin exhaled, annoyed “Trina, it’s not a big deal I’m just going to go out for a little bit, I’ll be back soon.” Marvin had raised his voice more, his temper getting the better of him. Trina mumbled a response as she retreated back into the kitchen. 

Marvin slipped out the door, Whizzer following right behind him. They made their way down the driveway towards Marvin’s car when suddenly he pinned Whizzer against it. He leaned in close to Whizzer before roughly kissing him. Whizzer was in shock for a moment as Marvin pulled back. Marvin quickly moved away from Whizzer “Now get into the car, I want to finish this.” Whizzer circled around to the other side and climbed in the passenger's side door. They both buckled themselves in as Marvin sped out of the driveway toward Whizzer’s apartment. Trina watched from the kitchen window as Marvin drove away, not seeing the kiss but she knew very well her husband was not coming home anytime soon regardless. So she walked into the den and smiled as she saw Jason putting away his chessboard “Come on, Jason. It’s time for bed.” She guided Jason up the stairs and hurriedly helped him put on his pajamas, she made sure he brushed his teeth and everything before tucking him into to bed. She kissed one of his cheeks “There’s one from me.” she kissed his other one “And one from daddy.” She brushed Jason’s hair out of his face as he closed his eyes. She began to walk out of the room when suddenly Jason spoke softly “I hope dad can give me a kiss good night soon.” Trina turned to face him in the doorway, the light from the hallway shot a stream of light into the room, leaving her shadow in the middle of it. She sighed, the fake sad smile slipped from her face “I hope so too.”

Once Marvin and Whizzer had gotten to Whizzer’s apartment things quickly got heated. Fiery kisses left marks all over, traces of each other were obvious on their bodies. Once all the fun had finished they laid in silence like they had some many times before. Whizzer was expecting Marvin to give him a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out. It was terribly routine and seemed like something a couple would do, Whizzer hated it. But tonight was different, tonight Marvin just layed there. Whizzer rolled onto his side, his back to Marvin. He could hear the other man shift around and began to feel fingers tracing his back. He shivered at the feeling, it felt strangely nice. After a moment of this Whizzer rolled over to face Marvin “Marvin, you should go home.” there was a long beat of silence as the words left a sour taste in Whizzer’s mouth. 

“She doesn’t wait anymore, she’s asleep by now.” Marvin’s words were sad but true. He had done this so many times that Trina stopped expecting excuses and just went to bed instead. Whizzer felt a pang of sadness as he remember the odd situation he had caused. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as he felt Marvin pull some blankets over them. Whizzer didn’t want to like this, he didn’t want a relationship. But he couldn’t help but smile a little as he felt Marvin protectively put his arm around his waist and pull him closer. Marvin used his other hand to trace the younger man’s jaw line. Whizzer found himself leaning into the touch as Marvin leaned his forehead against the others. Marvin took a deep breath in before breaking the silence “Whizzer, do you think you could ever find room in your heart to love me?” Whizzer was speechless for a second, the stillness between them was almost unbearable for Marvin. 

Whizzer was thinking of all the ways he could say ‘no’ to Marvin but still keep this relationship they had. Suddenly he thought, what if he didn’t say no. He had never longed for a relationship or looked for one but right now he was happy, he felt safe with Marvin for now. So as Marvin leaned his head into Whizzer’s neck, Whizzer spoke softly “It's going to be difficult but I'll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anything wrong. Please leave a comment if you liked this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing a fanfiction so all criticism is appreciated.


End file.
